


Wait for me

by KaGAYamah



Series: Under the Narra Tree, We Wait [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M, When Zhan Yao leaves for his studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah
Summary: In which Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao made a promise.





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this story -waves- hope you enjoy it.

  
For the last time before he will catch his flight on the way to New York tomorrow, Zhan Yao found himself standing under a huge Narra tree that surrounds along with small trees, this place would bring back such a good memories of him and Bai, it was like their playground and they would stay for hours till sunset just messing around and talk non-sense.

His hand traces the rough edges of the trunk where they carved their names as a sign that this tree is their property. Zhan bitterly smile, memorising every detailed of this place, imprinting it in his brain.

"Zhan Yao" A sixteen-year old Bai Yutong came out from nowhere, as he tug his bestfriend's slevess needless to say Zhan Yao's heart began to break, the approximity of Yutong makes him hard to breathe, Zhan clenched his palms so tightly his knuckles turning into white.

He turn around facing Yutong who's face is unreadable for a psychology student he is, once in a blue moon he can't read him. "Yutong" He says, no bickering, no teasing behind his voice as much as he like to stay, there's nothing he can do to change his father's mind.

He forced him to study abroad.

There's no point of talking back or resisting his father because it will only ended up grounding him in his own room.

When that happens, those days Yutong will sneak out to his window and offered comfort until he fell asleep in his arms then leaves before his parents would find out.

Zhan Yao cherished that moments with him.

If Bai Yutong knew how much he fell all over his heels and how much he wanted to say that he love him despite his idiocy sometimes.

If he only knew--

"Here you are" Bai Yutong pinched his cheeks. Zhan Yao cries.

"Hey what was that for?!"

Yutong smiles but there's a hint of sadness. "For making me worry"

"Why are you here anyway?!" Zhan Yao flushes, hiding his inner turmoil by making himself look grumpy.

Bai Yutong put his hand on his chest faking a hurt expression "Eh? Im your bestfriend and you wouldn't even say goodbye atleast?"

Zhan Yao snorts "Silly, I will..when I get home"

Silence suddenly filled in the air and Zhan Yao felt he was suffocating.

"Yutong-"

"Do you really need to go?" Something pull Zhan Yao's heart string the moment Yutong said that ever so lowly, the mouse's micro-expressions are starting to show and Zhan Yao was speechless.

"I'll be back, I promise" He said after a beat, biting his lip, his eyes stung as he supressed the urge to hug Yutong who treats him like a precious treasure, because if this continues he wouldn't be able to leave him.

"When?" Yutong's question struck straight right into his gut.

When? He doesn't know but he knew for sure he will be away for too long and he doesn't want to discourage the mouse.

"After my studies I'll definitely see you again" Zhan Yao assured patting the mouse's head, Yutong lower his head and Zhan Yao frowned.

"Yutong? a- "

Before he knew Bai Yutong embrace him tightly tiptoeing on his feet cause Zhan Yao is a little bit taller than him.

Yutong buries himself on the crook of Zhan Yao's neck inhaling his scent.

_Zhan Yao I want you to stay._

_Can I go with you?._

_Why do you need to study in abroad?_

_Why can't you stay by my side?_

_Im going to lose my mind without you._

_Im going to miss you so bad my Kitten._

  
These unsaid words are like fire that burning, screaming to be vocalise out of his lungs and its fucking killing him inside, if Zhan Yao is going to leave now..

And he didn't said the feelings he harboured for him it will literally kill him.

This is the only chance he had.

"I-" Yutong pause still hugging him "I'll wait for you.. I-I dont care for how many long"

Zhan Yao smiles albeits a tear slips from his left-eye and hug Yutong back "All right..wait for me, Okay?"

 


End file.
